


Everyone Knows

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: "Everyone and their grandmother knew that Wallace Daniel West II and Damian Wayne Al-Ghul were totally crushing on each other.I mean, you only had to see the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, how they helped each other during battle, and how they clearly yearned when the other wasn’t around.It would have been romantic, if it weren’t for the fact that they were driving their teammates and friends totally crazy."
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to @Paint on Discord for betaing this work.

Everyone and their grandmother knew that Wallace Daniel West II and Damian Wayne Al-Ghul were totally crushing on each other.

I mean, you only had to see the way they looked at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, how they helped each other during battle, and how they clearly yearned when the other wasn’t around.

It would have been romantic, if it weren’t for the fact that they were driving their teammates and friends totally crazy.

Take Jon Kent for example, arguably Damian’s best friend and someone as sweet as his grandmother’s apple pie. He was just about to snap when he caught Robin doodling the speedster during class. 

The younger boy was usually a hopeless romantic, and in any other case he would have been more than happy to help his friend with his crush; but he knew how just freaking stubborn he was and how much he would deny having...feelings over someone else. 

Because despite being a super ninja trained since birth, he still believed cooties existed.

“Hey Jon, are you okay?” Maya said while sitting next to him during lunch time.”You look..frowny.”

_ Oh that’s an  _ **_understatement_ ** _.  _ Jon rolled his eyes as he looked at Damian, who was sitting under a tree with his sketchbook on the other side of the yard.

“It’s just” – the country boy gestured at the Gotham City boy with his arms, and then covered his face with his hand – ”he’s so freaking stubborn.”

Maya looked at Damian and then at Jon again. “Oh yeah, I totally get what you’re saying.”

Colin, who was sitting in front of them, frowned in confusion. “Is this about Damian’s crush?”

“He won’t even say he’s in love, Colin!” Jon yelled. “It’s just so darn frustrating.”

“Speak of the devil,” Maya said as she saw Damian walk towards their table and sit next to them.

“What?” Damian said as he noticed all of his friends were staring at him.

Jon forcibly smiled “Nothing.”

Maya rolled her eyes at them. ‘ _ Boys’. _ She thought. ‘ _ Just incapable of being straight about their feelings.’ _

_________________________________________________________________________

Billy was about to lose it.

He had been friends with Wallace for three years and had never seen him like this.

Sure he had been in China for a few months and they hadn’t seen each other, but c’mon, even  _ he _ could see how much his friend was crushing on this Robin fella.

Roundhouse, Power Girl, The Flash and Kid Flash were fighting a minor villain in Downtown Central City. Upon defeating him Billy had suggested that they go to a pizza place nearby to celebrate, but Kid had said:   
  
“Sorry, I promised Robin I’d be there to train with him.”

Avery and Tanya nodded in understanding, though they were a little disappointed. Billy, however, made a snide remark.

“Do I even need to say anything at this point?”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Roundhouse looked at his nails. “It’s just that you've been spending an awful lot of time with Robin lately.”

“Well yeah?” Wallace said, confused. “He’s my team leader and my friend.”

“´ _ F r i e n d _ ´. Yep. Gotcha.” Roundhouse winked.

Kid Flash frowned. “You’re being weird.”

Billy rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We’ll see you later.”

________________________________________________________________________

Wallace threw Damian over his shoulder and onto the mat of the gym.

“I-I did it!” The speedster looked at his hand, with awe in his face and pumped his fists. 

Meanwhile, Damian was lying on the mat looking at Wallace like he was the sun. You could practically feel his breath stiffened.

“This is like that scene from Mulan,” Maya said, sneaking over to the door.

“I was just thinking that!” Emiko agreed.

“Aaaand it’s been two weeks that they still haven’t confessed.” Xiomara looked at Jackson. “You owe me ten dollars.”

“Goddammit.”

The four teenagers immediately disappeared from the door as both Kid Flash and Robin turned to see at the door. They shrugged as they saw no one there.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

“How have you survived all this time without me?” Kid Flash teased Robin as he caught the bullets that were sent his way. Damian just grunted in response.

Clicking his tongue, the caped crusader’s sidekick took out his sai and charged directly towards Deathstroke

The man dodged his attack and bent his sword over his head. Damian heard Maya yelled his codename in fear. Just as he was about to attack, Crush used her chain to tie his hands together and make the sword drop on the floor. 

The animated chain continued to tie around Deathstroke until the man couldn’t move anymore, albeit he struggled for a while. Maya used her electric gauntlets and Jackson his hydrokinesis to throw the man onto the ground, and Emiko shot an arrow into his leg to make sure he couldn’t escape. 

“Great work, Titans.” Robin said “Now let’s get this scum to the League.”

“I’ll admit your team has demonstrated excellent ability, but your boyfriend and your friends won’t be lucky for too long.”

Damian frowned. “Yes, well you’re- wait, what? What do you mean by my boyfriend?”

Now it was Deathstroke’s turn to frown. “I meant you and Wallace. You’re dating...am I wrong?”

Damian practically turned red as a tomato and gestured wildly. “What?!”   
  
“Yeah, what?” Wallace said. “W-we are not dating!”

“We’re just good friends!” the two said in unison.

The rest of the Teen Titans just looked at each other. Damian noticed, and snapped, “What?”

“I mean, you definitely have a crush on him.” Maya said.

Damian turned even redder. “WHAT?!”

Jackson cut in. “And Kid Flash is  _ definitely _ crushing back.”

Now Wallace was flustered. “WHAT?!”

“Oh c’mon, it’s obvious!” Crush yelled.

“Yeah, guys, even I noticed,” Slade added.

Damian and Wallace looked at each other, clearly embarrassed to be around each other.

Wallace fidgeted back and forth. “I-I...need to tell you something,” he said hesitantly. e sped towards Robin and took his hand to take him to another place.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Kid Flash, what the hell?” Damian yelled as they stopped on a hill away from the city.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Wallace quickly apologized. “I didn’t want to say anything in front of the others, even though they already know so...I don’t really know why I did this. Sometimes I just need to run.”

“It’s alright.” Robin said. “I will also prefer to do this in private.” although he was looking down at the floor.

Kid Flash titled his head in confusion. “Do what?” Damian coughed a couple of times and blushed but finally walked towards Wallace and plastered his lips on his.

_ Oh. _

**OH.**

.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that good I've been battling writer's block for over a month now and this was kind written to get out of it.
> 
> Edit: ZayRay030 if you're reading this, stop interacting with my work


End file.
